plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elderberry
225px |strength = 2 |health = 4 |cost = 4 |set = Colossal |rarity = Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Flower Berry Plant |trait = Strikethrough |flavor text = He makes yelling "Get off my lawn" into an art form. |ability = Plant Evolution: This gets +3 .}} Elderberry is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play and has 2 /4 . He has the Strikethrough trait, and his Plant Evolution ability gives him +3 . Origin He is based on the Sambucus, commonly called elder or elderberry. His appearance is a visual pun on the word "elder" in his name, as Elderberry looks like an old man due to the wrinkles and beard while also holding a staff which is used as a cane. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribes:' Flower Berry Plant *'Trait: Strikethrough' *'Ability: Plant Evolution:' This gets +3 . *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Rare Card description He makes yelling "Get off my lawn" into an art form. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Elderberry can be a very powerful plant when evolved, which can turn him into an instant threat at turn 4, or even an earlier turn than that if you manage to make more sun via cards such as and Solar Winds. Remember that Elderberry is a flower plant, meaning that he can synergize with Power Flower and Briar Rose. Since he is also a berry, Solar Flare can use this in tandem with Sergeant Strongberry and High-Voltage Currant. Against This plant can be a huge threat if evolved, with 5 /4 and Strikethrough. When evolved, taking him down before he can attack is highly recommended, since he can potentially take a large chunk of your health away once he attacks. If he is not evolved, however, Elderberry can be easily destroyed with Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, or Celestial Custodian played in an environment. heroes can easily destroy Elderberry with Rocket Science if he is evolved, or Cut Down to Size in the case of and Rustbolt. heroes can use Deadly zombies to take down Elderberry, although this still allows Elderberry to attack and possibly land devastating damage on your hero. To further assist this strategy, use bonus attack cards such as Lurch for Lunch as either Super Brainz or Huge-Gigantacus (unless Wing-Nut is on the field), or Freezing cards such as Frosty Mustache to prevent him from attacking. heroes can use Cakesplosion or Final Mission, which do enough damage to remove Elderberry in one hit. Gallery Elderberry5.PNG|Elderberry's statistics ElderberryUnlocked.jpg|Elderberry unlocked Elderberry cardface.png|Elderberry's card image Elderberry.png|Elderberry's sprites Evolved Elderberry.png|'Evolved' Elderberry on the field EvoledElderberryAbility.jpg|'Evolved' Elderberry activating his ability Evolved zap.png|'Evolved' Elderberry attacking DeadEvolvedElderberry.jpg|'Evolved' Elderberry destroyed EvolvedElderberryHealthStrength.jpg|'Evolved' Elderberry with 5 /4 due to Pecanolith's ability EvolvedElderberryMultiTraits.jpg|'Evolved' Elderberry with a star icon on his strength EvolvedElderberryFrostyMustache.jpg|Frosty Mustache being played on Evolved Elderberry Old Get off my lawn.png|Elderberry activating his ability Grrr.png|Elderberry attacking RIPspect your elders.png|Elderberry destroyed Berry crush.png|Cut Down to Size being played on Elderberry UntrickableOldEvolvedElderberry.jpg|Elderberry with the Untrickable trait Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Flower cards Category:Berry cards Category:Solar cards Category:Strikethrough cards Category:Rare plants (Heroes) Category:Colossal cards Category:Evolution cards